wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rubgrsch
Titels Warrior of the Bleeding Hollow A titel given to him after proving himself to the Clan Knight of the Ebon Blade As one of the first members of the Ebon Blade he toke the titel of Knight History Son of the Horde Rubgrsch was born during the Orc Draenei wars. And as a son of that time he was trained in warfare and only warfare. As a young boy he surved the Blood Blad Clan as a smiths aid, scout and massager. He saw whery few battles as he was seen as to young to be a true warrior of the clan. He also became a source of conflict when his sister and mother disagreed on weather he sould drink the blood of Mannoroth or not. His mother Veriasin used her rights as a mother to forbied it which angerd his sister greatly. Shortly after he survived the ambush on the Blood Blade Clan and was addopted by the Bleeding Hollow Clan. Warrior of the Bleeding Hollow Clan After his birth clan was destroyed by humen warriors young Rubgrsch was believed to have died as so many other younglings of the clan. But by the grace of the spirits he fleed in to the swamp and was later found by a gruop of warriors from the Bleeding Hollow Clan. During years whit them, the Bleeding Hollow orcs formed him to a hardened warrior. It was a time in his life filled whit brutalaty, humiliate and in the end triumph. For whit his second clan he was forced to grow from a lowly survent boy to a warrior of the clan. And on the way, he was forced to prove himself again and again. But it was also among the Bleeding Hollow orc that he found his mate Cergias. Son and Father at war Champion of the Ghostlands Twisted by the Damned After fighting and a long and hard campain in the Ghostlands the warrior orc killed Dar'Khan Drathir. But unknown to him he cursed himself when he cut the hated elven tratiors head from his shoulders. For many members of the Cult of the Damned had long belived that Dar'Khan would be slian by champions of the Horde. But to see a son of the old Horde figth the war of elfs made one of the Damneds agents wounder. This agent was namned Dean Hearthroot, he had been one of the first students of Kel'Thuzad. And on comand of the Cults masters was he hunting warriors that could become usefull to the Lich King. Most of them he gatherd from new graves, but a handfull was taken. Among them was the Rubgrsch. After being given a sampel of the plague the orc was raised in to the slavery that became all the Death Knights of Ebon Hold. During his studys it became clear that his spirit was not fully tamed by the dark arts of the Scourge. But dispite his some what rebellious mind he became one of the Disciples of the Unholy. It was even rumored that Lady Alistra enjoyed having to orc Death Knight at her side. And as a slave to the Lich King Rubgrsch massacred members of the Scarlet Crusade. And came to be at the battel of Light's Hope Chapel... The Awakening After the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel the spirit of Rubgrsch beloved Cergias apperd before him. Reminding him of there daughter Oga and introduced him to Lucy. A humen girl that had been only six years of age when the Scourge ended her life. She had in a way been whit him seans the day he became a Death Knight. For it was her spirit that had been fueled his goul survents. The meeting whit his beloved mate became a short one however. Becose when the Lich King stepped forward to slay Tirion he stole her spirit as he has done so many times. And from that moment there are only two goals in Rubgrsch existans. To protect the children of his bloodline, and to free all the spirits taken by the Lich King. Rubgrsch is now a being of pure vangence and purpose. There is noting of importance to him exept completing his goals, by any means! In his wake follows death, destroction and a carefreely singing littel girls ghost. Relations Veriasin Twoblades - Mother, dead seens the first war Master Burgrsch Demonvoice - Father Drugima - Big sister, dead seens the first war Cergias of the Bleading Hollow Clan - Mate, mother of Oga, dead and her spirit has been taken by the Lich King Oga - Daughter, she is mated and has two sons and one daughter. Daughter of Rubgrsch Gruark the Artcher - Ogas mate Splictor Firehair - Grand father died before the Dreanor war Nectura Wildspirit - Grand mother Ximrana "Tainted-Blood" Dreakmore - Half-sister, half-orc child of Lady Erina Dreakmore Thricartus Talbukhorn - Grand father on his mothers side Description His body is cowerd in scars. Faul looking almost black scars. In his face three claw made scars run from his right ear down to his jaw. And over his throat a blade made scar runs a cross. Making his voice rasp, and harder then most orcs. Quotes "Is she not the most wonderful thing you ever seen my love?" the ghost of Cergias asked her mate. "Cerg? But how are you..." "She has your eye, she'll be a great warrior one day..." "O-Oga..." the vision of the new born child made tears fill the Death Knights eyes. A pice of dilog from Journal of an orc Death Knight Trivia Not only is his namn based on Burgs but he has the same hair-cut as his "father" in-game. Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:The Bleeding Hollow Clan Category:The Blood Blade Tribe Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Death Knight Category:Blood Blade Clan